secretsaturdaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Zak Saturday
"Everybody's family has secrets. My family just has bigger ones..." -Zak Zak Saturday is the 11-year-old son of Doc and Drew Saturday who is eager to jump right away into every adventure. Zak has an unorthodox upbringing that has taken him around the world and placed him in the face of danger since the day he was born. Since Zak was born the same year the Kur Stone was found, he has a special bond with cryptids, which allows him to calm weaker ones. He may hold the power to stop the cryptid Kur, if it is ever unleashed. Tamer cryptids seem to trust him instinctively, and even fiercer ones can tell that Zak is different from other humans. It was also suggested by Ulraj in The Underworld Bride that his power is only affective if the cryptid Zak is trying to influence at least partially wants to do what Zak is trying to get it to do. Ancient artifacts seem to respond to Zak and allow him to amplify his ability. Zak's primary weapon is The Claw, a combination staff/grappling hook. The hook is a three-fingerer claw called The Hand of skree talon which acts as a focusing device for Zak's powers. His power can be amplified if Zak is at a "mystic hotspot", a place infused with magical energy. He also seems to have the ability to make winds around his body in Cryptid vs. Cryptid. He is of mixed-race heritage (having a black father and a white mother) and has some appearance of both, like dark skin from his father and caucasian features and a white streak of hair like his mother. Zak also seems to be stronger than a normal child his age, as he was able to climb a radio tower carrying a full grown man in "The Vengence of Hibagon" and gets back up immediately after being thrown against a vent in "Black Monday". During the course of the show, his strength has improved. Also in Black Monday, Zak was able to hold his own against the three Monday cryptids and even slammed Zon to the ground, while in the second episode, The Kur Stone:Part Two, no one was a physical match for her. In the episode Ghost in the Machine, his body was fused with Komodo and Fiskerton and he was unable to use his powers until the brothers were seperated. In The Kur Guardian, he helps Fiskerton find out his Lemurian heritage. Doyle seems to have a crush on Abbey and after he asks her out Zak is surprised it was that easy. Despite the fact that the madman V.V. Argost is his enemy, he seems to be a fan of his show Weird World. Voiced by: Sam Lerner Notable Equipment *The Hand of skree talon - Also known as "The Claw." *The Fang (temporarily) Family *Doc Saturday *Drew Saturday *Fiskerton *Komodo *Zon *Doyle Doppelganger *Zak Monday Crushes ---- Wadi: '''Zak's first hinted crush who was first seen in "Eterno" but no direct evidence was shown until "Curse of the Stolen Tiger". After Zak's bad luck mistakes lands everyone in one of Shoji Fuzen's jail cells, his parent assume that he was just trying to impress Wadi. Although Zak denys it multiple times, at the end of the episode Wadi says "To bad you're kind of cute". This catches everyones attention and makes Zak smile. Doyle then sarcasticly stats "Oh yeah, definity no puberty going of there". '''Abbey Grey: Zak's old babysitter who also specializes on ancient civilization. In "Food of the Giants", Zak seemed jealous that Abbey was paying so much attention to Doyle. After Abbey traped them and reveals that she is Van Rook's new apprentice, both Zak and Doyle were crushed. Zak also mentions "We could have been something". In the end, Doyle was going to leave again but Zak stops him and says that that they are a family now. This convinces Doyle to stay and, as of now, they both plan to get revenge on Abbey. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category: Secret Scientist Category:Comic book storise Characters